Basketball is a popular sport which is played by people of all ages in organized leagues and in pick-up games. The standard basketball goal is erected ten feet above a basketball playing surface, often making it difficult for younger players to enjoy the game. It is also desirable at times for older and better players to have a lower basketball goal for slam dunk contests. However, once a standard basketball goal is erected the height of the goal cannot be adjusted. There are several prior art adjustable height basketball goals, however, these prior art devices are expensive, difficult to operate, cumbersome, and difficult and expensive to repair.
It would be a benefit, therefore, to have an adjustable basketball goal which is inexpensive so that it may be purchased for home use or by schools. It would be a further benefit to have an adjustable basketball goal that is easy to erect and operate. It would be a still further benefit to have an adjustable basketball goal that provides a stable basketball goal. It would be a still further benefit to have an adjustable basketball goal that is easy and inexpensive to repair.